


Freckles

by teenydots



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk I wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenydots/pseuds/teenydots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was practically impossible for the human body to be symmetrical...</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Kid’s sparkling clean shoes touched the floor in a forced dignified manner as he walked down the hallways in his house. His gaze stayed on the floor and refused to move, trying to forget about Black Star’s stupidity. 

 

Earlier in class that day, the big jerk drew a huge, ugly scribble on one side of his face with permanent marker while he was focusing on writing a paper. It had taken him quite a long time to calm down and even longer to scrub it off. Now his face was red on one side from scraping it so hard. Black Star had a good, loud, obnoxious laugh though. Until Professor Stein got too annoyed and made him shut up by literally kicking him out of the classroom.

 

_ “That damn idiot.”  _ He thought, clenching his teeth.

 

As he opened the door to his living room, Patti’s cheerful laugh echoed against the walls. Liz’s voice droned in the background as she read a book to her sister. 

 

“And then the Boy’s Mother told him, ‘If you don’t clean this place up, you won’t get dessert for a whole week!’”

 

“Hey! That’s almost exactly what Kid said to us one time!” Patti exclaimed as she bounced in her seat excitedly. “Only it wasn’t dessert, it was something else… Hmm… What was it?”

 

Liz rolled her eyes. “It was probably something like ‘I won’t be able to maintain my essential bodily functions’”

 

“Oh hey! You’re right! You’re so smart, big sis!”

 

Liz cracked a small smile. “Yeah. I guess I am. Oh, hey Kid. Why the long face?”

 

Kid looked up from his fixed point on the ground when Liz called him. 

 

“I honestly don’t know how I keep myself from smashing Black Star’s face into the ground until I can get to his brain through his thick skull.” He grumbled as he flopped down on the couch next to Patti. Liz sighed.

 

“He probably cut a hair off of the left side of your head again, didn’t he? Ugh. I’m getting drinks, you guys want any?”

 

Kid shook his head pathetically.

 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Liz!” Patti said as she waved happily.

 

Liz shrugged and left the room, the doors shutting closed behind her. 

 

Kid glanced over at Patti as she swung her legs while continuing to read the book. His eyes caught sight of the freckles that were scattered across her cheeks. Freckles had always bugged him. They were so inconsistent and unorderly. It usually took a lot of self control to not get upset when he was around someone with them. He’d never really paid attention to Patti’s, though. Mostly because she was always causing chaos and being hyper, or in weapon form. However, now that she was relatively still, he had the chance to really look at them for the first time.

 

He suddenly noticed a pattern in the way they were placed on her face, it was more tidy and organized than other’s. His eyebrows scrunched as he inspected them closer.

 

_ “No… No way. That’s practically impossible!”  _

 

“Hey Kid, is everything okay? You’ve kinda been staring staring at me for like, five minutes now.” 

 

Kid blinked a couple of times, stunned. He hadn’t even realized that he was looking at her for so long until she spoke. This, however, did nothing to stop him from his intense glare at her. He was trying to make sure that what he saw wasn’t a desperate figment of his imagination. After a few more moments of silence, he heard Patti talk again

 

“Uhh… Kid?” She said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

 

At her sudden movement, he snapped out of his gaze and shook his head. Patti giggled, amused at his apparent absent mindedness. Then, almost out of nowhere, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her towards him so that he was only inches from her face. 

 

“Ow! Kid! What are you-”   
  
“Just shut up for a second okay?!” He hissed.

 

He inspected her face furiously, his eyes darting back and forth while wordlessly mouthing numbers as he searched every inch of her features. Patti stood still while she flinched, her head was still bent in that awkward position he forced her to stay in. After a few more painful moments, his eyes suddenly widened. He let her hair slip out of his fingers. She rubbed the spot he had gripped and whined.

 

“Kiiiid! That hurt! What was that for?!”

 

He didn’t answer. He was still looking in the same direction, with the same shocked look on his face.

 

“... Kid? Are you alright?”

 

He blinked a couple more times, stood up slowly, and then walked quietly out of the room.

 

“Hey! Where ya going?!”

 

He didn’t answer.

 

_ “They’re… perfectly symmetrical.” _

  
  



End file.
